Jinglebell Rock
by PHS Orchid
Summary: Christmas at the lab, which calls for a party. Grissom had got a very special gift for Sara..


Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own anything etc.

Spoilers: None that I can think of, just don't read it when you haven't watched any episodes beyond early 8th season.

* * *

Jinglebell rock

The song came out of the speakers on what seemed to be every side of the lab. Grissom blinked and yawned. Looking at the - almost empty - glass of eggnog in his hand, he was wondering again why he was here. When Sara walked into his sight, he knew.

_Damn, she looks good._

She indeed looked marvelous. She'd done up her hair in a certain way, which looked like she had a waterfall of curls coming out of the back of her head. On top of her fine hairdo was a cute little Santa hat. She had a light blush, from either heat or alcohol, that really suited her. For tonight's party she'd chosen a red dress, which accentuated her long legs and the delicate feet in high-heeled sandals.

He'd never seen her look like this before. Hell, he didn't care whether she wore a body bag; she would always be the most attractive woman he'd ever laid eyes on. But seeing her dress up like _this.._ Let's just say it really worked on his Christmas spirit. Then, as if she'd read his thoughts, Sara turned around and locked her gaze with his. She walked over across what Greg had bombed 'The Dance floor" – including a few pieces of mistletoe, probably in the hope he'd catch Sara dancing under one tonight, so he would finally have an excuse to kiss her - and gave him a heart-stopping smile.

'Hi.' She said, still smiling.

Damn, he was glad she was back.

'Hi.'

She sipped her drink. He didn't even notice she'd had one until the glass came in touch with her lips.

'So.. you like the party?' She looked at him. Amusement was dancing in her eyes. His lips curled up in a smile of his own before he answered.

'I'm not really the party-guy.' She chuckled.

'Didn't think so.' His brows went up.

'No?'

'Nope. You always seemed more the..' She pursed her lips as she thought of a good synonym of what he was. 'Stay-at-home-with-an-entomology-book-on-Christmas-evening kind of guy. Not really adventurous or outgoing.' He frowned. The sight made her smile even wider.

'Are you, Mrs. Sidle, calling me _boring_?'

'Well, aren't you?' she said coquettishly.

That comment – combined with the exquisite way she looked tonight – made him want to wrap his arms around her, dip and kiss her passionately and vigorously, showing her how adventurous he could be when he wanted to.

But he couldn't do that.

He still had to answer. Letting her get away with that comment also wasn't an option. Gil Grissom wasn't a man who was shy for words, but when Sara was around, screwing with his concentration – and she really was, right now - the words simply wouldn't come.

'..Gil?' He blinked a couple of times and then saw Sara's face again- it was rather worried.

'Huh? Yeah?'

'Are you okay?' she placed the back of her hand on his cheek. ' You're a bit hot. Are you coming down with something?'

_Don't touch me, Sara.._

'No.. no, I'm not. I..I think it's the, uh.. I think it's the punch.' She looked at him quizzically, arching a brow. Then she understood why he was flushing, stammering and lacking words. A flame lighted up in her eyes, and all of a sudden she seemed to come alive. His.. shyness, so to call it, gave her courage. She shot a backward glance at the middle of the room, where a few people were dancing.

'You, uh.. wanna dance?' she held out her hand and smiled.

That smile, he thought. That smile could make the icecaps melt. It was his last thought. After that, he accepted her hand and when she leaded him onto the floor, he seemed to forget everything around him. All he noticed, was Sara's eyes burning into his, her hands on his shoulders and her body moving close to his.

- -

Sara had no idea when it had happened. Somehow, she and Grissom had moved so close to each other, she could put her head on his shoulder - which she'd done. His scent tickled her nostrils as the cotton of his shirt did her cheek. She sighed and wished this moment could last forever. But Sara knew it wouldn't. _Something _would go wrong. It always did when she was happy with him.

_Wake up, Sidle._

She opened her eyes and looked around, trying not to move so much he would notice. Her eyes saw Nick, who was dancing with Sofia. When they moved away she saw Catherine, standing next to the huge punchbowl, looking right at them with a way to amused glance. Sara pursed her lips as she sent a silent 'bite me' to Catherine, who seemed to receive it, because she had what seemed like a laughing-attack, right before Warrick came over to talk to her. He looked at the laughing Catherine, followed her gaze, and when he saw Sara circled in Grissom's arms, he gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. She sighed.

Suddenly, Grissom pushed her away. She blinked at him.

'Gil, what's wrong?' she asked softly.

_See, I shouldn't have come back. _

The look in his eyes had changed – it had gone from soft and loving to.. she didn't know. She couldn't read his eyes this time. It was alarming. She still stood there, arms to her sides, eyes the size of small dishes, when he turned around to the DJ and gave him a quick nod.

All of the lights and music went of, and a spotlight was directed to them. They were the only couple left on the floor; all of the others had formed a circle around them, giving them space but still closing them in. Sara looked around and then focused her gaze on Grissom.

'Gris.. she started, smiling nervously. 'Will you tell me what the hell-'

What happened next took the breath from her. His eyes were soft again, and when he bent down on one knee, she knew his intention. She made a hell of an effort not to let her jaw drop as his mouth opened and he started to speak.

'Sara.' He swallowed and smiled. 'I've never done this before and I, uh, never thought it would be this frightening. But as frightening as it may be, the thought of what might follow when you're answer is the one I'm hoping for, is too good a thought- no, a dream – to let go. Sara.. will you marry me?'

She couldn't speak. She just _couldn't_. With those, sweet, soft, loving words he'd pushed a of the air out of her lungs. She opened her mouth to answer, because 'yes' was all she wanted to say to the man she'd loved for so long, but all that came out was a soft gasp. He still sat on one knee, now holding a small black box containing a ring in his hands. Sara felt so dizzy, she'd think she would pass out on the spot, but at the last moment, all of her senses seemed to get back to her. She shot him her most loving smile and nodded.

'Yes.' She whispered, finally. He then stood up, took her in his arms and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. Sara couldn't remember when she'd ever felt more happy. By now, she was circled in Grissom's arms again, and they were dancing slowly. Everyone around them was watching, but she didn't care. Right know, all she could hear was a woman with a warm, rich voice singing _All I want for Christmas is you _and Grissom breathing down her neck.

_She's right, _she thought, _all I want for Christmas is you. _

And then he took her head in his hands and kissed her again, and it made Sara feel like the moment would last forever.

* * *


End file.
